


Inside Out

by LonelyThursday



Series: What Was Ours Still Will Be [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Polyamory, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday
Summary: It's the boys' first Halloween all together! Now all they have to do is pick their costumes...





	Inside Out

“We could be superheroes,” Race suggests. 

“No. You just want to dress up as the Flash again.” Spot shoots down the suggestion immediately, in the time he’s known Race, Race has dressed as the Flash for Halloween four times. 

“Besides, the only ginger superheroes are like the Flash, or Black Widow!” Albert agrees. 

The four of them are all laying on their bed, using their collective day off to spitball Halloween costume ideas. It’s their first Halloween as a complete quartet, and they want to be cute, but so far, it’s not going well. 

“We could be Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy,” Elmer suggests. 

“Pass!” Race and Spot say at the same time. 

“Mario and Luigi are brothers,” Albert points out. 

“We could be Power Rangers.” Race makes a face at Spot’s suggestion and Spot sighs. “Or not.”

“We could dress as newsies!” Elmer suggests enthusiastically, propping himself up so that he can see all is soulmates. 

“So you’re saying you want me to wear my work clothes for Halloween?” Albert asks. Elmer nods. “Pass.”

Elmer sighs and drops back onto the bed. 

“Scooby-Doo?” Albert asks, but all three shake their heads. 

“Race, Jack, Smalls, and Katherine did that two years ago.” Spot explains. 

“I was Shaggy!” Race adds. “OH! we could be teletubbies!”

“NO!” Spot and Elmer yell, drowning out Albert’s “YEAH!”

“Spoilsports,” Race mutters. 

“Picking a group costume should _not_ be this hard!” Spot throws his arms up in frustration. 

“Do we even _need_ costumes?” Elmer asks. “It’s not like we’re going anywhere.”

“El, babe,” Race says slowly. “We have _three_ Halloween parties to go to. And one of them is hosted by _your _hospital.”

“Wait! _Three?” _Spot asks incredulously. “Last year we only had _two!”_

“Yeah, and this year we have Albert.” Race rolls his eyes. 

“Oh… right.” Spot coughs awkwardly. 

“Thanks.” Albert rolls his eyes. “And just so you know, a Halloween party with Broadway dancers usually involves very elaborate costumes, so don’t feel bad when we get there.”

“Dude shut _up!_ We have to go to _Medda’s_ party,” Race points out. “We’re used to elaborate.”

“That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

“Instead of all being corresponding characters,” Elmer says. “We could just go with a theme. Like we could all dress as pirates!”

“Or astronauts!” Votes Albert. 

“I vote monsters!” Spot says. 

“Princesses!” Race says adamantly. 

“So we can’t even agree on a theme, huh?” Elmer asks. 

“Nope.” All four slump back onto the bed, and the room is quiet for almost ten minutes. 

“How about this,” Albert suggests. “We all pick our own costumes, but everyone has to dress as a Disney character. From any franchise, Pixar, Star Wars, MCU. Then we can basically all be whatever we want, but we’ll still have an overall theme.”

The other three murmur their agreements and that is that. They’ll each pick their own costumes separately, and no one will know what anyone else is wearing until the night of the first party.

They agree to get ready at different places then meet up before heading to Medda’s party. Albert gets ready at Finch’s, Race gets ready at Jack’s, Elmer gets ready at Buttons and Henry’s, so Spot just gets ready at home. He’s got a white button down that he rolls the sleeves up on, brown pants, a wide red tie, and a fire wig. He’s not going to bother trying to make his face or arms red, they’ll know who he is. 

What Spot isn’t prepared for is for Albert to come through the door dressed in all blue wearing oversized round glasses. 

“Hey!” Albert greets way too cheerfully for his character. “Looks like we could agree on a theme after all!”

Spot rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but what are the chances Race and El will have picked the same theme?”

“Pretty good, actually.” Race and Elmer enter the apartment together. Elmer’s dressed in all green with a fuschia neck scarf, while Race is wearing a yellow morph suit, a green dress, and a blue wig. 

“Nice!” Albert pumps his fist excitedly. “Theme achieved!”

“And if anyone asks, this was planned.” Race adds. 

“I love you guys!” Elmer gushes. 

Spot rolls his eyes again. “Race and I are the only ones who are gonna keep in character, aren’t we?”

“Without a doubt!” Albert grins, throwing an arm around Spot’s shoulders and leading him towards the door, Race and Elmer follow behind. 

“Halloween!” Elmer cheers, flicking the lights off behind him and closing the door. Party time!

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute. It's dumb. Idk


End file.
